Fear Factor: Avatar
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: Zuko,Mikki,Sokka,Katara,Kara,and Destiney get invited to Fear Factor! What will happen? Who will win. Zutara Desokka Kikki


Look where bordom gets you. I wrote A Fear Factor on Avatar for heavens sake! Oh well who cares R&R ENJOY : )

* * *

Fear Factor: Avatar

* * *

chapter one

* * *

Zuko is a HollyWood actor, who lives with his Uncle Iroh, his sister Zula,and his dog Dipp Stick. He lives in a Summer House in the country, In the city Los Angeles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Zula." Zuko walked up the stairs up to the house.

" Yes, Z?" Zula walked over and set down a plate with steak for Dipp Stick.

" Dippy come and get it." Dipp Stick came running down the stairs and ran up to the plate of steak. " Thats a good boy." Zula scratched the dog's head and looked up at Zuko. " What did ya need?" Zuko smiled and squatted next to his sister. He gave her a little box rapped up in red,gold, and black.

Zula raised an eyebrow. " What's it for?"

Zuko laughed." You don't remember your own birthday?" Zula squealed and hugged her brother.

" You remembered, and I forgot! My own birthday!" Zuko smiled and patted her back with the tiny box. She let go and smiled." What is it?" Zuko tsked tsked...with his finger and shook his head.

" Zula! I'm not suppose to tell you it's a surprise!" Zula smiled and took it out of his hands. She ripped open the box and screamed.

" Oh my gosh! Zuko, you got us on Fear Factor?" Zuko smiled and nodded.

" Nick told me to give it to you." Zula got up and ran to find Uncle Iroh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara is a HollyWood actress,who lives with her brother Sokka, her Gran-Gran, and her dog Sadie. She lives in a Sun House, in Beverly Hills.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara." Sokka walked up the stairs to Katara's room.

" Yes Sokka?" Katara said looking up from her reading glasses.

Sokka smiled and sat on her bed. " Don't you remember?" Katara took off her glasses and sat up.

" What, What am I suppose to remember?" She put the glasses on the top of her head and closed her script.

Sokka rolled his eyes. " You don't even remember your own birthday?" Katara screamed.

" Sokka your remembered, I didn't even remember, I've been so busy." She hugged him. He laughed and patted her back with a little blue,black, and white box. " What is it?" Katara grabbed the box and shook it. Sokka laughed and shook his head.

" Katara!I'm not suppose to tell you it's a surprise!" She ripped open the box and screamed.

" Oh my gosh! Sokka, you got us on Fear Factor?" Sokka smiled and nodded.

" Nick told me to give them to it to you." Katara got up to go find Gran-Gran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikki is a HollyWood actor who lives with his sister Rye, his Dad Greg, and his bird Tookky. He lives in a cabin in Los Angeles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mikki this came in the mail for you." Rye walked into his room and threw a box at him. It hit him on the head.

" Hey!" Mikki picked the box up and set it on his desk. He rolled his eyes and jumped on his bed. " I hate little sisters." Mikki sighed and started reading his script.

" Mikki are you up there?" Mikki smiled. " Ya Josh, I'm up in my room." Josh came running up the stairs. He walked into the room and walked up to Tookky's cage.

" Tookky-Tookky!" Tookky bit Josh's nose. "Owwch!" Josh ran around the room screaming like a little girl. Mikki smiled and rolled his eyes. When Josh ran by his bed Mikki grabbed his shirt and pulled him on the bed.

" You dumcoff." Josh stared at him. " Have you been practicing your german?" Josh smiled and shook his head.

" Nope, no time." Mikki rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk. Josh came up and took the box out of Mikki's hand and ran to the bed.

" Oooooo Mikki get a new girlfriend?" Mikki rolled his eyes and grabbed the box away from Josh. He opend it and laughed.

" Sweet I'm going to be on Fear Factor!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiney is a HollyWood actress, who lives with her sister Kara, her friend Jun, and their two dogs Jake and Hal. She lives in a Sun House, in Los Angeles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Destiney, Jun come here!" Jun and Destiney walked into the living room were Kara had paper laying everywere.

" What the hell happened here!" Jun yelled picking the paper up. Destiney rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to Kara. " I just cleaned yesterday!" Jun growled and threw the paper in the garabage.

" What is it Kara?" Destiney picked up a note. _To: Destiney and Kara_. Destiney laughed and sat the paper down. She looked at Kara and put her hands in her lap.

" You'll never guess what we were invited to show in." Destiney smiled.

" Another That 70's Show?" Destiney sat up in her seat and started laughing." They always made us play in it when they made another ep." Kara laughed.

" They stopped that show a while ago." Destiney sat back down and looked at Kara patiently." We're invited to show in Fear Factor!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? I don't really know what to think. Oh well. R&R : )

- Zutarafan


End file.
